Rain
by Keizer
Summary: Rain is a healing element, as Yugi has learned long ago. However, not all things can be healed by rain. YYY and other pairings


Hey people!! I was kinda toying with this idea that came to me while I was spacing off in Geometry. Tell me what you think!!! The setting is not set, but for now it's feudal Japan, unless you want me to change it to feudal Europe. Since Yugi is going to be in my story, I will make him average height for his age rather than abnormally short.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm say this once and only once, I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!!!!! Oh yeah, I don't own Inuyasha either, just in case you notice the similarities.  
  
Here it goes.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////  
  
Rain  
  
Prologue  
  
In the infinite silence of the night, an infant cried. The subtle weeping of the child resounded through the peaceful tranquility of the darkness, slicing through the serenity of the evening like an acute knife. An aged figure shuffled quietly across the foliage-strewn floor of the forest. Guided by the faint wailing of the newborn, the elderly man made his way through the woods.  
  
"Poor child, stop crying now, I'll take care of you."  
  
The baby stopped its insistent crying at the aged man's tender words, falling into serene slumber. Sugoroku smiled benignly down at the child that he was presently cradling in his arms.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Five Years Later  
  
A petite youthful child with a bizarre crown of magenta, sable, and fair strands of silken hair sat under a magnificent sakura tree that was concealed under an exquisite mantle of minute kunzite jewels that permeated the air with a delicate fragrance. Animals encircled the boy, gazing at the young one with fondness evident in their eyes. The affectionate merlot 1 colored orbs of the benevolent little boy sparkled with wonder and enchantment.  
  
A short expanse away from the divine display of flora and fauna stood the elderly gentleman. He too watched the little one with affection apparent in his eyes.  
  
"Yugi, time for lunch!! You can play with your animal friends later."  
  
The stunning, pure hyacinth 2 eyes of the saintly child sifted towards the elderly man whom he considered his Ojii-san 3.  
  
"Ojii-san, I'm coming right now! Just give me a moment."  
  
An amused danced across Sugoroku's lips.  
  
Sugoroku's POV  
  
Yugi's such a sweet child. He is like a gift from the heavens and not to mention, he has many heavenly qualities and gifts. I brow furrowed with worry as I remembered what Yugi's gifts were. Yugi had a substantial quantity of magic. He can purify anything tainted with evil and heal all plants, animals, and people. Yet, I had only taught him how to make and purify arrows and a little bit of herb lore. I may be a well-reputed healer and miko 4, but I have never seen a child with so much power. He must be a gift from the gods.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////  
  
Ten Years Later  
  
The adorable cherub had now grown into an exquisite adolescent with an ebony coronet tipped by freesias. Locks of golden tresses framed his charming profile. Compassionate charoite 5 orbs and vivid ruby lips bejeweled Yugi's ivory complexion. The slender, charismatic fifteen year old had significantly improved and developed his magical and healing abilities. Yugi is also now a master bowman, well known for never missing his mark.  
  
Yugi is always surrounded by an aura of warmth, purity, and happiness. Sugoroku is exceedingly proud of Yugi's skills and talents.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
My life seemed so free, blissful, and wonderful. Despite the fact that I was slightly isolated from the people of the village, I'm glad that they still accept me for who I am. The sound of hoof beats is gradually getting closer!!! I can hear it getting closer, are the riders coming to Ojii-san's and my own humble hovel? I leave the hut to greet the riders. However, what I saw surprised me greatly. Nine riders were being chased by what appeared to be a large monstrous demon. I immediately ran back into the hut and strung my bow and slung my quiver of purified arrows across my shoulder. I ran as fast as could outside and brought my bow up with an arrow secured to the string of my bow. Without hesitation, I took aim and released my arrow. The demon flared with the power of my sacred arrows and turned into ashes.  
  
" Thanks and good job, slaying the demon and all, kid, but can you help me?"  
  
These worried words drew my attention immediately to the tall worried blonde with gentle earth colored eyes that were currently shining with worry. The group of riders shifted and I saw a young man with a similar hairstyle to my own on the back of a horse that had been led by the said blonde. Instinct took over and I rushed to the young man.  
  
"What happened," I questioned urgently.  
  
"The demon had wounded him when he was trying to slay it with his sword."  
  
"Where is his wound," I questioned again as I led the riders into the hut and instructed them to lay their fallen friend on the futon 6.  
  
"The demon got him on the shoulder and across his chest," was my brief reply.  
  
I immediately set to work healing the wound of the young man who looked so like myself and yet, so different. //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Merlot is a type of grapes as well as a type of wine.  
  
Hyacinth is a type of purple water flower. It is also a gem of the ancients held to be the amethyst or sapphire.  
  
Ojii-san is Japanese for grandfather.  
  
Miko is Japanese for healer.  
  
Charoite is a purple gemstone. It's very pretty.  
  
A futon is a kinda like a mat that Japanese people slept on.  
  
It's so hard to describe Yugi's eyes and hair without being repetitive. I like to be unique and original, but that can be hard work. I also like to come up with my own story ideas and plots. I'll update Camouflage by Tuesday since I have Monday off due to Yom Kippur, even though I'm not Jewish.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
